Obsession
by chocolatgurlo
Summary: She was his prisoner. His to keep. His to control. No one else could have her only him and if anyone tried to take her away he would kill them. Yes, he was obsessed but he didn't care, as long as she was his. Sorry for sucky summ. SasuSaku!On Hiatus!
1. Red Eyes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Summary: She was his prisoner. His to keep. His to control. No one else could have her only him and if anyone tried to take her away he would kill them. Yes, he was obsessed but he didn't care, as long as she was his. **

**Rated M for later contents.**

Chapter 1

Red Eyes

She woke up groggily and felt sudden pain come to her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked herself quietly. She felt like she had been hit on the head by a bat or something. As her eyesight got used to the darkness, she looked around and figured that she was in some sort of room. "Where am I?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

The door clicked open slowly and she felt her head snap to the noise instantly causing her to crack her neck painfully. Yes she was jumpy, she didn't even know where she was. As the door opened she craned her head closer to see who it was. Who she saw surprised her greatly.

***Two Days Before***

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you want to go training today?" Naruto asked curiously with bright beaming eyes (as usual). This blond boy had beautiful sky blue eyes and although he was at the age of 18, he was still the childish, immature boy from six years ago.

Sakura smiled softly at Naruto, her apple-green eyes saddening a little, although she it disappeared as fast as it came. Yes, this cherry blossom pink-haired girl-no, woman, was not the 12-year old girl she used to be like before. She was stronger now and could take care of herself. She was no longer weak and needing help every minute of the day. No, she was a strong beautiful kunoichi now. She had succeded a lot in the past few years. She was now a medic nin and a member of the Anbu, along with Naruto of course.

They have both gotten stronger on their own and were there for eachother. "Naruto, don't you have to spend time with Hinata-chan today. I think you spend too much time with me already." Sakura teased Naruto.

"I don't spend too much time with you. I spend way more time with Hinata but don't worry Sakura-chan, I always have time for you!" Naruto cheerfully said expanding his arms out as if taking everything into his arms.

Sakura giggled at the goofy boy. Yes, this was still definitely the never changing Naruto she knew. Nothing could ever change him, he was a bundle of energy always exploding at random times. "So, what do you say to the training, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura thought about it for a second and suddenly remembered something. "Sorry Naruto, but I forgot that I had to go and meet Tsunade- shishou as soon as I could." Sakura apologized.

"Mm, it's fine." Naruto grumbled for he really did want someone to train with. He had been getting rusty lately. He then sighed and shrugged his shoulders, then smiled. "Go along then Sakura. You don't want Tsunade baa san to get angry!"

"Then I'll be seeing you Naruto." And with that Sakura jogged away while Naruto went to go look for Hinata.

***At Hokage's Office***

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's office door three times. "Come in." Tsunade said. Sakura entered and closed the door behind her. She was surprised at the sight she saw. Tsunade looked very stressed out and Shizuka was nowhere in sight. Plus the fact that the office was messy with papers strewn all over.

"Tsunade-shishou, what is the matter?" Sakura asked concerned for her master.

Tsunade finally looked up and stared at Sakura with tired eyes. "Sakura, I have important news to tell you." Sakura listened intently to what the fifth hokage told her. "We have been observing the Sound Village for awhile now. They've been becoming more restless as if they can't wait to do something. We have come to the conclusion that they might attack Konoha once again."

"And why does this concern me?" Sakura asked although she knew perfectly why Tsunade had wanted to consult this with Sakura.

Tsunade gave Sakura a soft look. She knew that this girl in front of her had grown stronger but she did not know if this girl could handle it if she had to fight one of her dearest friends. Someone who had left her for power instead of friendship. Tsunade looked into Sakura's eyes and knew that although she did not show it, her apprentice looked just like that 12 year old girl from a long time ago.

Sakura sighed and forced herself to smile. "Do not worry Tsunade-shishou, I'll be able to take it, but do you know why they are attacking us?"

Tsunade sighed wearily at this. "I'm not sure but if they come up with a reasonable proposal then we might just get a negotiation instead of a fight. I shall inform you more if anymore information comes. Now, Shizune has retired to her house from tiredness, do you think you could help me?"

This time Sakura smiled genuinely, "Yes, ma'am!"

***Late Evening***

Sakura was exhausted from all the work that Tsunade had told her to do. Although she didn't show it, she was tired from all the hard work. Fortunately she got to go home. Sakura sighed to herself as she tried to convince herself that she wouldn't even see _him _and that she was already over him. She had tried to offer friendship and he had refused to accept it and ran away. Yes, that's what she convinced herself. He had ran away from everything. Away from his friends the one's who cared for him most. He had ran away from his home and betrayed them. He had chosen to get stronger instead of choosing to stay with his friends. He had also ditched his best friend and nearly got him killed. Sakura had the right to hate him. The right to blame him for everything that he did to her even though she knew that it was wrong.

Sakura, who was too busy with herself and the fact that she was very tired, did not notice two red eyes staring at her from afar. She did not notice the lust in them, the need to have her, the need to take her away. She did not notice his chakra which he had concealed finely. He could not wait until the time came. He watched her go until she had made it safely home and then disappeared under the full moon. One more day. One more day and she would be his. All his.

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to make the next chapter have all the goodies! ^_^ First story that I made that is rated M. Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Please Review and tell me your opinion! **


	2. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate reviews! Pls review more and give me some advice or suggestions! It'll help me mold the story out more! **

**Now then on with the story! **

**Obsession**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**2**

**Chaos**

Orochimaru was quite surprised by what Sasuke had just told him, although he hid the surprise and instead smirked at the boy in front of him. Maybe he is considered a man now but in Orochimaru's eyes, he would always be that 12 (A/N: I think he was 12 when he left or 13, one of those two) year old boy who came to him for power. He sort of considered Sasuke as his son-ish now. So when Sasuke came to Orochimaru for a request he was quite surprised.

"I want to go to Konoha and get some**thing.**" He had asked or more like stated to Orochimaru.

"Oh, now do you, or do you want to get some**one.**" Orochimaru smirked. He had seen how Sasuke had taken a liking of a certain pink-haired girl during the pass few years. It must have been the time when they had 'reunited' again 3 years ago and Sasuke had almost killed his best friend, well more like attempted to. Orochimaru knew that Sasuke really wouldn't. He still cared about that kyuubi vessel friend of his. It was an annoyance but almost amusing to him that after all these years Sasuke, the sole survivor (not technically) of the Uchiha clan, still had feelings for the people in Konoha.

Sasuke merely looked into Orochimaru's eyes with emotionless eyes. "I want to bring some of the men as backup."

Orochimaru raised a brow. "Now do you? Now, what is your reason for going?" he asked in a snaky voice.

"I told you already, to get something." Sasuke answered in that deadpan voice of his.

Orochimaru laughed in that crazy laugh of his. "Do you really think you could capture that feisty pink-haired girl?" Yes, Orochimaru had seen what the girl could do. She was like the exact replica of his old teammate Tsunade.

"Do you really think that I can't?" Sasuke asked with a challenge in his voice.

"If you could get her, I would be very delighted." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with glee written on his face. This could be Orochimaru's chance to get his hands healed. He knew what the girl could do and he knew that she was taught under the hands of the fifth hokage herself.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru waiting for an answer. "Alright then, I'll let you infiltrate Konoha then. I don't care how you do it. You can even kill all the people there if you like."

Orochimaru then turned away, waving Sasuke off like he was a pest. "Go on then."

Sasuke glared at his 'teacher' before leaving silently a plan already forming in his brilliant mind.

*The Day*

Sakura could feel it in her bones. Something sinister was coming. She didn't know why but she felt frightened. Another thing was the fact that today had been a really bad day for her.

In the morning, when she woke up and went into the bathroom, she found out that the handle for the sink had broke (how she found out was that water started spraying at her when she turned it and the handle fell off). Afterwards, when she went out to go run she tripped and fell into a puddle of muddy water. It was like the puddle had just been waiting for her to fall into it.

Then while she was working in the hospital, immediate chaos came. There were patients in every room who needed help or were in serious conditions. Also, when she took off for break (after everything had settled down), Naruto had somehow found her and asked her to lunch at Ichiraku's, of course. Once they had eaten, Sakura found out that she had forgotten her wallet at the hospital in her locker. Naruto, who had expected Sakura to pay, was broke. It resulted in them both owing money and having to wash the dishes in the back which caused Sakura to be late to work and be scolded by Tsunade.

"_What more can happen?" _Sakura thought to herself sighing as she sat on the bridge that used to be a meeting place for team 7. Well, the old team 7. The one that consisted of her, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and… Sasuke. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, her used to be crush.

Of course, she got over him. They were still looking for him, but Sakura had wiped away the foolish crush she had on him and now thought of him as a friend (if they ever were anyways).

Somehow, when she was depressed or worn out, she always came to this certain place to cool down and rest. It was a peaceful place that had a good view of the town and barely anyone came here anymore. She rested her head on the rail and looked at her reflection in the water. She looked so pathetic right then. Her hair was askew from all the running back and forth in the hospital, she still had some bits of dirt in her hair and a little on her face from her fall in the puddle, and she had bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep.

Sakura knew that although she tried to take that certain raven-haired boy out of her head, she just couldn't keep him out. He always showed up in her sleep, in her mind, or anytime that she had free time to even think of him.

"Stop it Sakura. You're stronger than this." Sakura scolded herself as she mentally hit herself. And she was stronger. She was now an accomplished medic-nin and was part of the jounin crew. She was much wiser too and not that idiotic fan girl from years ago. When she looked back on it she felt so ashamed of herself. She was so weak. But now she is strong. Strong, both physically and emotionally.

She then felt a strong presence behind her and turned to be faced with none other then her used to be teacher, Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Now then Sakura, what did I say about calling me that? We're comrades now." Kakashi smiled at Sakura, looking at her with gentle eyes.

"I know, but I'm just so used to calling you that and besides you let Naruto call you Kakashi-sensei too." Sakura teased lightly.

Kakashi sweat dropped at this. "Well, you know how Naruto is."

"And you know how I am." Sakura said triumphantly causing Kakashi to sigh in defeat. "Ne, Kakashi-**sensei**, I know you came to find me for a reason."

Kakashi then gave Sakura a serious expression. "Sakura, Tsunade has requested for you to go to her office ASAP."

Sakura stared at Kakashi. "Are you going there too?"

Kakashi nodded. "It seems Tsunade is rounding up some of us. Although I'm not quite sure what she is planning but I think you should go now."

"Can I go with you?" Sakura asked Kakashi innocently.

Kakashi knew why she asked. He was always late for everything and if he showed up late, Tsunade would probably blow up in his face again like last time. Sighing again he nodded his head.

Sakura smiled happily. "Let's go then Sensei."



Tsunade stared at the group of people in front of her. They were all ranked differently, from chunin to jounin. Of course, she had already told the ANBU to be on the watch too. The last two to show up were Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi, who actually showed up on time.

The people consisted of team Kakashi, team Gai, team Kurenai, team Asuma, and the others that were gathered. A total of 2o people or more were cramped into the tiny office. Tsunade was quite satisfied that she had this much people still in Konoha on break.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get all their attention (mainly Naruto and Kiba's because they were both arguing with each other.) "Now then, you must be wondering why I have gathered you all here." The people in the room nodded their heads.

"Unfortunately, we have discovered that a great mass of people or maybe army will be arriving here. We do not know when but it could be soon. Now we have guessed that they might be from sound but have not made the conclusion yet. From some of my sources, I've found that they might be attempting to either destroy Konoha or have come to get something from us."

"What is it that you think they might want?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Well, I haven't figured it out yet, but I do have some theories." Tsunade answered, staring at her apprentice with concern.

Sakura stared at Tsunade with surprise. "You think they might have come here to get me?"

"Maybe," Tsunade sighed. "He might still need someone to heal his hands and since I'm not willing and will never be, you are my assistant and are one of the best medics in Konoha."

Sakura could not believe it. If sound ninjas were coming then didn't that mean Sasuke was coming too? Naruto it seemed read her mind. "Does that mean Sasuke is coming?"

"That could be a possibility. But then you will be on the opposite sides, Naruto. Now then, I'm all asking you this. Are you all ready to fight with one of your own comrades?"

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile. The first to answer, surprisingly, was Naruto. "Yes! But I will do anything I can to save him!"

Sakura stared at Naruto proudly. Although Naruto can be and idiot sometimes, he could also say the right things at other. "Yes, as long as it means saving one of our friends and maybe even getting him back!" Sakura answered strongly.

Everyone else then stirred too erupting in confident waves of voices. Tsunade smiled at their decisions. "Right then, this is what I want you all to do." She then told them all where to go and then sent them all off. "Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, I want to talk to you three."

"What is it shishou?" Sakura turned to face Tsunade.

"I want you all to be careful. You three are the closest to Sasuke. I want you three to be ready for whatever you have to face."

All three nodded their heads. "Don't worry, Tsunade baa san! We will get Sasuke back!" Naruto said with a very determined face on as the three left.

Tsunade stared at the closed door, a very grim look on her face. "I hope so."



Sasuke didn't know what to expect, but he hoped that he could capture Sakura. He was surprised to find out how much stronger Sakura had gotten. Sasuke's mind roamed back to the time when they had met. He had thought of her as an annoyance. All she ever did was bother him and go all gooey over him, but ever since he had left Konoha to become an apprentice for Orochimaru, he had missed that warmth that Sakura had held.

He couldn't believe it that he hadn't seen it before. The fact that Sakura was one of the only people who ever cared for him and actually did something for him. He didn't want to admit it but he missed her bright smile, her talkative nature and just the fact that he couldn't hear her sweet voice anymore.

"Sasuke-sama, how do you plan on the capture of the kunoichi?" one of the sound nin asks.

"We'll surround from all sides. Attack with all the power you can and once we get person of our mission, we will retreat."

"Hai!" the sound nin then hurried away with some others as they all split up into groups.

Sasuke faced forward with his group of ninjas. It was time for them to attack for they were nearing Konoha. _"Sakura, I'll have you in my hands once again."_ Sasuke smirked as he imagined the look on her face when he came to get her. She would finally be his again and he wouldn't have to worry of her with other guys. Plus, there some very annoying fan girls back at where he stayed at.

He was going to enjoy it when he got her and then she would be his. All his. He couldn't help but to be satisfied with that. She would be no one elses that was for sure because she would be his only.

**Sorry but I'm ending it at that for this chap. Hehehe! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Pls Review!!!!!**


	3. Mission Completion

**Disclaimer: I hate to repeat myself as in the other chapters it already says this, but I do not own Naruto (although I wish I owned Sasuke, but unfortunately I don't).**

**I thank you all once again for all the reviews! Yay! I love reviews; it tells me that I'm doing good! **

**Well, so far I know chapter 1 and 2 are slow, but for chapter 3 and onward are going to be much better and filled with more action and romance (or is it lust?)**

**Oh and I sort of copied the name from this chapter from this cartoon on Playhouse Disney. It's just a saying that these little kids say when they complete a mission and well I thought 'what the heck I'll use this name for my chapter.' **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy and pls REVIEW!! **

**Obsession**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**3**

**Mission Completion**

Tsunade had stationed Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi along with Ino's team on the Western gate of Konoha and let's just say there were many arguments.

"So, Forehead girl, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you for a while," Ino asked staring at her pink-haired best (?) friend with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm doing fine, Ino-pig." Sakura answered with a glare on her face. While practically on the inside she was seething with anger. **DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL, INO-PIG!!!! MY FOREHEAD IS NO LONGER BIG BUT YOU'RE STILL A PIG!!! MUAHHAHAHA!!! **Sakura's inner voice shouted out in victory and evil-ness. "And how have you been? Still walking around flirting with guys who have absolutely no interest in you?" This was practically true because Ino had always been trying to impress Sai, but unfortunately he barely acknowledged her.

"Actually, I've been doing just fine. I got myself a date with SAI-KUN after this little mission," Ino practically sparkled like she just won a big prize.

Sakura snorted out. "Yea and I bet either you forced him to go on a date with him or he's just experimenting from one of those silly books of his again."

"They are not silly, they really help me," Sai answered with a fake smile (that was totally obvious to Sakura) but she ignored that and went back to Ino.

"No, it's just that he finally sees the charm that I have," Ino said flashing a smile in Sai's direction.

Soon Sakura and Ino get into a heated conversation while the rest of the other members just stands there to watch the little 'entertainment' while waiting for the oncoming battle (if there is one) to come.

Shikamaru sighs as the argument starts to involve Ino and Sakura suddenly in the stance of going into a fight. "So troublesome. Oi, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, help me contain these two girls before we have a burden on our shoulders during the fight." The other three boys imitates Shikamaru's sigh and then go over to the two bickering girls.

"Girls, settle down," Kakashi mutters not really trying to stop them for he was engrossed with that little orange book full of perverted thoughts and whatnot.

After a few minutes, the girls finally settled down and were both separated from each other, meaning the boys stand in the middle while the girls are on the opposite sides of each other.

_This is going to be a long day._



Tsunade was becoming very irritated. When were they gonna come? Why weren't they here yet? She had called for some reinforcement from other villages to come and help her. She knew that the sand nins weren't going to arrive yet for they were farther away but the other nins weren't even here yet! What was holding them back? Or were they afraid of the oncoming danger?

"Urgh! Stupid cowards!" Tsunade muttered angrily.

"What did you say, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked inclining her face to look at Tsunade closely.

"Did the other nin's arrive yet?" Tsunade asked or practically barked out, causing Shizune to jump.

"W-well let me go and check. I'll be back Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered certainly frightened.

Tsunade nodded as Shizune closed the door behind her. She knew that it wasn't exactly the right time to be so angry and the fact that the other ninja's from the neighboring villages might be having troubles on their own too. Tsunade knew though, that they needed all the help they could get. To save Konoha from destruction (if that was what the sound ninjas were after) or to save Konoha's cherry blossom.



Sasuke knew what to expect when the time came for them to attack Konoha. Of course he wasn't going to really destroy Konoha, he was just there to quickly grab Sakura (hoping that a fight was to ensue because then it would be more interesting for him) and then retreat. When he was just on the outskirts of Konoha, he decided to go to the west gate entrance while the other sound nins went to the other entrances. Luckily, he had chosen the right gate for while he was closing in he noticed a bob of short bubblegum pink hair in the distance and smirked.

Her pink hair was so seeable that he bet anyone could see her from miles away (total exaggeration). He never got why she just didn't dye her hair, it's like she was tempting him to come and grab her and just take her away from this place, which was actually the truth.

He was really tempted and hungry. He wanted to see her again. To touch her and feel that soft skin of hers and to just get a whiff of that nice scent that she always seemed to have about her even when they were younger. It's simple, he thought to himself, I want her, I want everything about her. It drives me insane.

He couldn't wait. His blood was boiling like crazy and he felt his sharingan activate. It was time to take Konoha's cherry blossom. He was going to take what was his back again and never return her again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake 6 years ago.



Sakura could feel the chakra of a strong opponent coming towards her and tensed forgetting all about her anger towards her annoying friend Ino-pig. Everyone else around her tensed too, getting ready to fight.

Even after all these years of not being by 'his' side, she already knew who's chakra it belonged too. And the chakra was not friendly. She felt a shiver run down her spine, if the chakra was so dark, then how will he look, will he be a different Sasuke-_kun_ from the one 6 years ago or will he be different? Sakura found herself hoping, somehow, that he was still the same, that he hadn't grown darker, that Orochimaru hadn't changed him so drastically.

_Please._

_Let him be the same._

_Please let him be the same Sasuke-_kun_ from so long ago._

The attack came sooner than they all expected, before they could even blink their eyes, he showed up and straight away attacked Naruto, his best friend. Luckily, Naruto had enough reflexes to block, hey he wasn't weak anymore. He was stronger and trained by a sanin, Jiraiya.

Sakura, who knew better than to turn and look to see if Naruto was safe (which she knew that he was safe), instead turned her attention to the other Sound nins that came in their direction. 1….2….3…..15, there was fifteen of them.

_Never underestimate your enemies._ Was embedded into her head as she went into a defensive stance instead of an offensive one. _Always wait for the enemy to attack first and when the chance comes for a weakness, STRIKE! _

She felt a kunai whiz towards her and dodged it just in time to block the kick that a sound nin had expected to hit her in the stomach. Sakura took this opportunity to strike. She gathered chakra into her hands and then swung the sound nin into the oncoming ones, knocking some of them out.

**WOOHOO! NICE ONE SAKURA! **Her inner self cheered on but Sakura knew to still stay on guard as more sound nins came.

"Sakura, watch out!" she heard Chouji shout out as a fast shuriken came flying from her right side. Luckily she had dodged just in time, although it took some of her hair. **Why you bastard! How dare you do that! You took out some of my hair! **Inner Sakura seethed.

Sakura sighed to herself. She didn't know why she even had that inner self of her who was so IRRATIONAL. Just as she was about to thank Chouji she felt the dark chakra of Sasuke come towards her and jumped to the side before she got punched on the sides. It seemed, Sakura noticed, that Naruto had been knocked out (or more like Sasuke sort of punched Naruto causing him to fly pretty far away) and now Sakura was his main objective.

Sakura found herself looking into his red eyes. His sharingan eyes that already had three tomoes formed. She wanted to look away from it but couldn't help but be drawn to those two beautiful but eerie eyes that seemed to cry out for bloodlust (or was it some kind of other lust?)

He smirked at her prettily as if he was telling her that she was still the weak little 12 year old girl she was years ago. Sakura felt her unconsciously clench her hands. She wasn't weak anymore; she was stronger now and not afraid to fight.

Before she could even see it, he had disappeared and was soon behind her. It reminded her of what happened 12 years ago when she had tried to stop him. Tried to tell him to stay or that she would go with him. She pleaded to him, but all he did was leave her behind and run away.

Anger started to seep into her and before she knew it, she gathered chakra into her hands and swung at him only to narrowly miss him and hit the ground beneath her instead causing a little earthquake, which resulted in everyone trying to evade it.

_Impressive._

_So she had gotten stronger._

_This makes it even more interesting now._

Sasuke, who had barely dodged the attack, came towards Sakura again and decided that could try and _test_ her out. See how long she would fare against him. He had enough time for a little game.

Sakura, well, she was certainly angry. _How dare he do that. How dare he looks at me as if I'm still a weakling. Grrr, I'll pound him into a million pieces and then break him even more. I'll crush that pretty face of his!_

**YEA! Go girl, crush him. Make him cry!**

Although Sasuke had gotten more pretty (um, handsome) and his skill was unbelievably more advanced now, Sakura couldn't help but to not be afraid of him. (Of course that's because she hasn't seen what he could really do.) It must have been the years she spent knowing him. She felt herself in denial that he was still the same Sasuke-_kun_ he used to be, so she couldn't see the frightening aura around him that scared the others who were still fighting.

Naruto must definitely been knocked out, because he didn't seem to be back yet. And the rest of the other ninjas that were fighting each other were seemingly trying to get out of the way of the two determined (if you could call it that) ninjas that were facing each other right now. Both with different purposes.

Sakura glared the scariest glare she could muster at Sasuke, while the Uchiha just continued to smirk at her as if he could see right through her which caused her to become even angrier at him. She felt her blood boil at him. She hated him right now.

_What right does he have to give me that look!_

_He doesn't even know me that well anymore!_

_I HATE IT!_

_Stop looking at me like that!_

She suddenly felt weak just staring at him. It was as if he was suddenly draining all of her energy right there and sucking her dry. Why did he always have to do this to her? She didn't love him anymore and she had the right to be angry at him.

_Are you sure?_

A voice suddenly asked her and she knew that it wasn't her inner self. It was a voice she had never heard before. Am I sure? Of course I'm sure! I hate him until the ends of the earth! He ruined everything for me! He destroyed what little hope I had of him coming back 3 years ago. That bastard! I'm going to KILL him!

Sasuke felt himself watch as hesitation filled his pink haired kunoichi's eyes. But just as it came, it disappeared for she had suddenly blocked out all of her emotions and stared at him with eyes void of emotion.

He felt himself smile inside. She had truly become a true ninja. Just years ago, she was the type of girl who always showed her emotions and would always cry when he got hurt or was too defenseless when she was going to be attacked. Before, he felt like he had to protect her.

But now, he somehow felt proud. As if she grew out of her cocoon and sprouted into a beautiful butterfly that was now independent and able to protect herself. He couldn't say that he really liked it (for he somehow wanted to see that vulnerable little girl once again) but he could say that she had grown because of him. That while he left he had made it seem like she had a mission to become stronger and one day defeat him and tell him that she was stronger now and not the weak little girl from so long ago.

Of course he wasn't going to tell her that. He was going to enjoy every moment that he had with her and tease her and torture her (and not in that hurting physical way) until she could once again be that vulnerable little girl.

Sakura soon rushed towards Sasuke forgetting all about those phrases that she had just silently told herself before. To hell with those phrases! She just wanted to get a piece of the Uchiha right now and nothing was going to stop her.

She quickly drew two kunai as she threw them at Sasuke, who had also thrown two kunai to counterattack it. But it had given her enough time to close the contact between themselves as she threw one of her chakra filled punch at him. She had merely grazed him but it was enough to give enough impact to hurt. She felt herself smile at how much she had improved.

What ticked her off more though was that Sasuke had made it seem like it didn't hurt at all (even though it had hurt him like HELL!) and just came towards Sakura aiming for a punch to her stomach. Sakura luckily had dodged just in time only to find herself grabbed by the wrist by Sasuke as he pulled her close to him.

Sakura was totally caught off guard by this sudden act and suddenly tried to pry her wrist away from him only to have him catch her other wrist and pin her to a tree. Sakura felt like she was a rabbit caught by the wolf as she stared at him with eyes full of surprise.

Sasuke smirked evilly at her. She had lost his little game and was now caught. He admitted that this little cherry blossom had put up a _little_ fight and it was satisfactorily good enough for him right now. She had proved that she had grown stronger, although not as strong as him.

He stared at those beautiful green eyes of hers that was full of so much innocence that he could feel the animosity of those desires of his start to come out. But of course he held it in. He didn't want to do it now, when there was so much havoc around. He would at least give her a little _dignity_.

His lips came closer to hers as he pressed his body against hers making her shiver at how close they were. He had the desire to press his lips to her luscious ones that looked so juicy and full. With his free hand he pressed it gently against her lips and sure enough it was as soft as he always thought they were.

Sakura was staring at him wildly. What was he doing? No! He better not kiss her because it was going to be her first. She had to admit that she had saved it just so that she could kiss him but that was 3 years ago. This was now and she didn't want to give it to someone she now hated so much.

_Do you really?_

That strange voice came back again and she felt herself confused. Of course she hated him. Yes, she did hate him. She should shouldn't she?

Suddenly she felt Sasuke cup her face and pull her into a kiss. The kiss was so gentle that Sakura couldn't even believe that it was Sasuke but before she knew it the kiss became none too gentle.

He then gave a little nibble on her bottom lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth in surprise. His tongue then slid into hers to explore her.

She didn't know what to do. Her mind was blank. The only thing that came to her mind was the fact that this was Sasuke-kun. HE was kissing her. The first kiss that she had held so preciously. She didn't know what to do. Her body felt so weak. This wasn't what she had expected.

This kiss was just filled with hunger. Hunger to taste her and know what it felt like to touch her. It was not filled with love at all. It was all just desire and she found herself suddenly scared of what was to happen next.

_Please stop. _

_Don't do anything else._

Her eyes seemed to plead to him but he didn't listen he didn't care. She was here now with him and she now belonged to him. He knew that it was just a simple kiss but with this kiss he seemed to felt like he sealed her to him. He also knew the simple fact that this was her first kiss.

The kiss that she had just saved for him even though she didn't want to give it to him anymore she still saved it. Even if it was something this simple he knew that it was enough to tell him that she still felt something for him no matter how small.

"TEME, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto suddenly yelled out as he came out of the woods charging towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Tsk." Sasuke muttered as he swung Sakura around and then carried her bridal style. Naruto had totally ruined the moment that he had with Sakura.

Glaring at Naruto angrily Sasuke soon disappeared with a little warning in his eyes.

_If you disturb my time with Sakura again then I won't hesitate to kill you next time._

The rest of the Sound Nins (the less injured ones) also disappeared in a puff of smoke while the more injured ones just retreated by running away.

They had completed their mission. Leaving Konoha in some peace. Many ninjas were fatally injured but none had been killed. They had been lucky that the Sound Nins objective was to get 'someone' not destroy Konoha. They would do that another day. Now was the time to return home and come back with full force.

Naruto was angry now. He had promised Sakura 6 years ago that he would save Sasuke but now…now he had to add one more thing to that. Now he had to save Sakura too. He had to save her from Sasuke.



**Well, what did you guys think of that chapter? I'm happy that it was long! Well I'm not really good at fight scenes as you can all tell from what you just read but I tried my best! **

**Don't you all feel bad for Naruto? Now he's all alone with both of his two team mates gone. **

**And for****crazymel2008****, I decided to make Sakura loath Sasuke (well for now) cause I really don't like how she becomes all weak and cries too. I really do like a stronger Sakure. (Which I kind of did). It makes the story even more interesting too! ^_^**

**Well tell me what you guys thought of this story and do tell me! Pls REVIEW! **


	4. In the Arms of the Enemy literally

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Naruto as I have already stated in the past few chapters.**

**Okay, what do you guys think about this storyline. It just came to me and I thought it would be interesting. It's called:**

Diary of an Uchiha

Rated: M, just for language and for safety

Couple(s): Mostly SasuSaku and slight NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen

Genre: I'm sure there will be some humor and of course there will also be Romance!

Summary: There is no way I was going to do it. There is no way that I, Uchiha Sasuke, would ever write in a stupid diary. Then why the hell am I doing that right now! It's because of that stupid asshole of my brother Itachi. Conspiring against me by using mom. I swear that I will kill him one day.

Tell me what you guys think.

**Thank you for all your reviews! It keeps me enthusiastic for writing more. Unfortunately, I won't have much time writing anymore because school is starting so it will take me longer to update. I shall try my best though to get this story completed although I don't know how long this story will take! **

**Please do enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Obsession**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**4**

**In the arms of the enemy (literally)**

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was glad that he was successful in completing the mission. No he wasn't glad, he was ecstatic. Yes, now he had someone to stay with him, someone to love him and someone to care for him.

It sounded cheesy even to him. Why should he have the need to care for anyone? All he ever needs is power. But something inside of him felt the need to have someone with him. It's like he would crumble into the pit of darkness without that light.

Pfft, wasn't that silly? HE felt silly. His own brother, Itachi, he thought with venom, had told him that bonds would just burden his shoulders and that he didn't need to have any, but did **the** Uchiha Sasuke ever listen to anyone?

Of course not. That's why he took her. His one and only cherry blossom. The essence of beauty and pure innocence. He felt so rebellious. So much more alive with this one girl-no- woman in his arms. Yes, he was defying what his brother had told him. Besides, he couldn't even kill his own best friend.

His older brother might be the purpose as to why he wanted to have gain more power but he did not control all of Sasuke. No one could ever control him. No one.

He gave one last glance at the unconscious girl in his arms. He had knocked her out before he carried her because he knew that she would try to escape. He smirked at the girl; this will be very fun, very fun indeed.

-

-

-

-

She woke up groggily and felt sudden pain come to her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked herself quietly. She felt like she had been hit on the head by a bat or something. As her eyesight got used to the darkness, she looked around and figured that she was in some sort of room. "Where am I?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

The door clicked open slowly and she felt her head snap to the noise instantly causing her to crack her neck painfully. Yes she was jumpy; she didn't even know where she was. As the door opened she craned her head closer to see who it was. Who she saw surprised her greatly.

Standing there in front of her was the one person she hated the most. She glared at him unafraid and defiant as she held her head high.

Sasuke smirked at the pink haired woman in front of him. It was quite a sight. No one had ever been this defiant before. This tough this…_feisty._

"Welcome home, Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke gave her one of those remarkable half smile of his that would make any women, and girls alike faint at the sight of it.

Sakura felt her legs weaken even though she was kneeling on the bed in a defensive posture. "My home belongs in Konoha." She spat out to him with as much venom as she could although there was not much because of her weakened state.

Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's henchmen, had taken away most of her chakra leaving her vulnerable to the hungry Uchiha. She did not like it at all.

Sasuke continued to stare at her scrutinizing her. He looked her over. She had a fully grown body now. Her breasts had grown fuller and he could see curves in all the right places that made him get turned on so easily that he felt like he couldn't even stand there anymore and just simply watch her. He wanted to ravage her so badly. To feel her inside and out but he restrained himself.

He wanted to enjoy this slowly. First by torturing her slowly, to make her want him, to make her want to desire him until **she **could no longer stand it herself.

And then he would make his move, he would pleasure her in all the ways that she had never felt before. Oh yes, he could feel himself shake from such a thought. He will have his fun, whether she cooperated or not.

"Why have you brought me here, Uchiha?"

"I feel hurt Sakura-chan. When have we returned to using formalities?" Sasuke asked with mock hurt.

Sakura glared at him even more. Sasuke could swear he could see smoke coming out of her head. "Since, you left us- me in return for power."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his voice turned serious. "But wasn't it you, _Sakura-chan_, who wanted to come with me? Wasn't it you who told me to take you with me?"

"T-that was a mistake! I was foolish back then!" Sakura sputtered out embarrassed as her face turned red.

Sasuke knew that he caught her there. He smirked at her with victory.

Stubborn as ever Sakura crossed her arms and turned away from him like a disobedient child. That, it seemed, was a grave mistake. For once in the 3 years since she became an ANBU, she had put her guard down. Sasuke came as he always came, silently.

Before Sakura knew it, she was spread on the bed with her wrists caught by one of his hands as he was on top of her staring at her intensely as if he was studying her.

"H-hey, get off of me, Uchiha!" she squealed out suddenly afraid of what might happen.

Sasuke smirked seeing the fear that was suddenly shown on her face. She was so easy to read. Her eyes showed everything and one day it would be the death of her. "And why should I Sa-ku-ra- chan?"

She glared at him her apple green eyes narrowed and grew darker. "You belong to me now, Sakura and you can't say anything to that."

"W-what, who ever said that I'm yours?!" she sputtered out weakly as she tried to struggle out of his grip. This was no use because the more she struggled the tighter he held her wrists.

His eyes then showed a malicious glint to it which made Sakura shiver slightly. Whatever he was going to do Sakura was not going to be ready for it, no matter how many years it takes.

She tried to use what little strength and chakra that she had left to get away from him, but he overpowered over. She hated it.

_How come every time I get stronger __**he**__ always has to make me seem even weaker?_

_Why?_

_Why do I always have to be weak like this?_

_Ugh, I hate it!_

_I hate you, Sasuke-kun!_

_I hate how you always make me feel so hopeless!_

Fortunately, before Sasuke could proceed on what he wanted to do with Sakura, there was a knock on the door. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama wants to have a word with you." Kabuto's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Sasuke was becoming impatient now. How come every time he wanted to do something to Sakura someone always had to ruin the moment? First it's Naruto and now it's Kabuto.

Supressing his anger, because he could not show any type of emotion, he got up from the bed, leaving a very flustered and panic Sakura lying on the bed looking very distressed. Then he turned to her with malice in his eyes. "If you try to escape, I swear that I will hunt you down and kill anyone that comes in my way." And with that he left.

The threat hung in the air as Sakura processed it into her head. She knew that this Uchiha would keep his word and she suddenly felt very afraid for her friends and family in the leaf village, Konoha.

-

-

-

-

Naruto gulped as he felt the anger rising in the fifth hokage. And he really could feel it. Her face was turning really really red and there was this kind of aura around her that spoke **I'm going to kill anyone who is in my reach this very minute!!!!**

The other shinobi's scooted as far as they can away from her as if she could lash out any minute. Bravely, Naruto spoke. He didn't want to but he felt the need to. Two of his best friends and teammate were gone now and he had to save them. "Tsunade-baa-sama, what do you want us to do now? We have to save Sakura and grab that damn Teme!"

"Naruto," Tsunade looked at him with a deathly look. Oh if only looks could kill. Naruto would already be dead, but of course, luckily for Naruto looks couldn't kill. "What do you think would happen if I sent your little ass there to go and look for Sakura?"

He stared at her mouth wide open but quickly shut it. That was true. He knew that Orochimaru would somehow try and stop the Akatsuki's from kidnapping him by killing him. All he could do right then was clench his teeth and not lash out another word. Now that was a surprise coming from Naruto, the loud mouth who could not stop talking and blabbering away.

It was a surprise though about who spoke next. "Sakura needs us though, Hokage-sama. Who knows what Sasuke would do to her? Although I've been their sensei for a while I can understand that Sasuke is the type of person who would do anything to get what he wants. And looked what happened."

Tsunade sighed. Of course she worried about Sakura too. Sakura was like the daughter she never had. She was important too. Everyone in this room was important. They were the next generation of the best ninja's and she didn't want to lose any one of them. But she couldn't keep them in all the time. She knew that Sasuke would probably try to do something to Sakura and she didn't even want to think about it.

"Fine, how bout this, I want you all to rest first before I decide anything. You all have been through a battle already and need it so don't argue." She said calmly but firmly at the same time. "You're dismissed!"

"Hai!" they all answered and went out the door. Naruto stood there for a while as if he was thinking about something but then nodded his head and left too.

Tsunade sighed, tired. "This has been a long day. Shizune give me a report about the possibilities of where Orochimaru is."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

-

-

-

-

Sakura could not believe this. She just wanted to scream at Sasuke and poke those stupid but oh so beautiful onyx/ sharingan eyes out. Sakura's mind then drifted off to the current Sasuke, the 18 year old one.

_He's taller now. I'm like by his collarbone, ugh, why do I have to be so short. Hmm, what else about him?_

_His aura and his chakra is so dark but somehow soft? Hmm, I've worked with so much chakra before but I've never seen anyone like this._

Sakura's studious self that wanted to know about how everything was like was on the verge of coming out but she didn't want her to come out.

She suddenly heard a noise from outside the door and tensed up. Somehow she was hoping a little that it was Sasuke and not someone else. The door then slowly opened.

-

-

-

-

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at the smiling Orochimaru.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun. You brought back the pink-haired kunoichi." Orochimaru was beyond happy. If he could right now he would be dancing around waving his arms around like a mad man. But he couldn't and the reason why is because he needs her, the apprentice of the fifth hokage, who is one of the best medic nin, and stands in the rank of number two.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he still glared at Orochimaru.

"Now then, I have a new mission for you."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Your mission is to…persuade the little cherry blossom to heal my arms for me."

Sasuke just continued to stare at Orochimaru with blank eyes. "Well then you better get going. Make haste." Orochimaru shooed Sasuke away.

Sasuke stared hard at Orochimaru and then walked away quietly.

Orochimaru smirked. "Everything's going according to plan."

-

-

-

-

**Sorriez but I'm stopping it here! I decided to finish this chapter before school starts! Which is like tomorrow! Ugh, don't want to go to school at all! **

**Anyways, Please do review and I'm sorry but I will be uploading less frequently because of school and there is probably going to be a lot of stupid stupid homework too so yea.**

**Oh and please do tell me what you guyz think about the story I mentioned: Diary of an Uchiha! **

**Well then, that's all for now. I really do hope that I can upload as soon as possible!**


	5. Hero in Black armor?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Obsession**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**5**

**Hero in Black armor (?)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke felt pissed off about how Orochimaru always felt that he could control him when in the fact he really wanted to kill his 'teacher' right at this moment.

_Just wait a little longer._

_A little longer and he will be dead._

He felt the need to do it now, but knew that it was the wrong time. Sakura, his Sakura was here. He needed her to be safe first before he went on with the plan. Just a couple more days and he will be free from the grasp of the snake sannin, Orochimaru.

As he neared his room, in which, Sakura was occupying. He stopped abruptly when he felt another presence in the room. He did not like it. The presence of the person in the room. He hurried along so that he would reach the room quicker.

No one was ever allowed in his room, but it seemed that this person didn't know that or else he was purposefully doing going into his room.

-

-

-

Sakura braced herself when the person went into her room. It seemed that he, yes, she could tell that the person was a guy, wanted some sort of dramatic entrance, because he was opening the door really slowly.

Well, guess what, Sakura knew that she had just enough chakra to knock the hell out of the person who was going to enter and she was sure that it wasn't Sasuke because then he would have just came in like he owned the place. Well, he did own the room but yea.

The door then opened to reveal a figure in the doorway. She couldn't really see who it was because that person was blocking the light but she was ready for him. All he had to do was come closer and then she would let him have it.

The figure, guy, whoever, was coming ever so much closer and Sakura seemed to tense even more. The aura around the guy didn't seem threatening but she was ready just in case he attacked her. If Sakura had looked into his aura more she would have noticed that the person was confused.

He had come much closer then she had expected and she was just about to punch him with her chakra-filled hands when he was whooshed away from him.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke had finally reached his destination and silently gone into his room seeing as the door was opened and he didn't want the intruder to know that he was in there so he also hid his chakra.

When he got in, he noticed that the guy was moving closer to Sakura, his Sakura and suddenly felt a surge of anger that anyone would dare touch her when she was in such a vulnerable state.

Before he knew it, instinct rushed in and grabbed the guy pushing him against the wall with his hands on the poor, poor guys neck.

-

-

-

-

Sakura shivered from fear. Sasuke, who she had not noticed until the last moment, was emitting a very dark and scary aura. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she managed to whisper.

His sharingan was activated and he was very angry as he stared at the person in his clutches. "Didn't Orochimaru already tell you all to not go in my room?" he asked in a very cold voice as he glared at the guy. The glare was so scary that the guy almost wet his pants.

The poor guy shook his head and managed to speak out, even though he could barely breath. "I-I'm n-new here, s-so no one told me a-about that. S-some guys said t-that my room w-was located h-here."

Sakura stared at the guy with surprise as her mouth opened wide. This person that she thought was here to molest her or do something bad to her was just a guy who had gone into the wrong room. Sakura then felt it hit her. Duh! No one would have been able to feel her chakra since she was so low on it. Suddenly she felt bad and scared for the guy so she did the only thing that she thought she should do.

It was like déjà vu all over again as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and shouted out, "Stop! Please, he didn't mean any harm!"

That seemed to have done it because his grip had loosened as the guy got some air into him. This had reminded him of that time also. The time when he had also gotten out of control and she was the only one who could stop him. She was the only one who could calm him down. Only she could do this to him. To make him feel this way.

He then turned around to face her and grabbed her wrists. He didn't care about the other guy anymore. All he did was put his attention on Sakura.

Sakura stared at him in surprise as he came closer to her. She quickly retreated as she took a step backwards. He once came closer and she did the same by retreating. Seeing that he had a hold on her she also tried to struggle out of his grasp at the same time. Before she knew it she was by the bed and about to topple onto the mattress.

Realization soon hit her. He wanted her to do this so that they would be by the bed. She tried to step to her right but he held onto her causing her to be unable to move.

"S-stop, Uchiha!" she spoke out. "I-I'll scream!" She was relieved that she was able to save the other guy but now she regretted it because now she got the undying attention of the same guy who was just about to kill someone.

Sasuke smirked with an amused look on his face. "And who would pay attention to your screams, Sakura-chan? No one will come to save you."

Sakura stared at him trying not to give him the satisfaction by showing her fear. So she just glared at him, although it didn't come out as strongly as she had hoped. She was not going to give in to him. No, no, No, no, NO!!!!!!! She struggled once again but to no avail because she had made the wrong move.

Once again they were both on the bed with him on top and her on the bottom. His smirk grew wider as he took in the full view of her. Temptations, temptations. He couldn't help but to admire her. She has a very beautiful face with her bright green eyes full of innocence and life and her pouty lips that were just calling for him to kiss. He inched closer to her only on her and no one else.

-

-

-

-

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to save the lemon for the next chapter. **

**Anyways please review.**

**Next Chapter: Awkward Introductions (and annoying kunoichi's) **


	6. Awkward Introductions annoying kunoich

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!**

**Hallo! Sorry for the longest update, but finally I'm updating! I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time. So yup, I'm finally updating!**

**Oh and I have a character that I made up, her name's Yuuki and she's a sound ninja.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O**

**B**

**S**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**I**

**O**

**N**

**CHAPTER 6: AWKWARD INTRODUCTIONS (and annoying kunoichi's)**

-

-

-

-

WHACK!!!!!!

The situation as of right now: Sakura on the bed and Sasuke on the other side of the room.

"_Wh-wh-what did I just do? Waah, stupid stupid!"_

"_**Hahaha!!! That served him right!" **_Sakura's inner was practically jumping off the walls in glee. Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha, just got punched by a girl. OOOHHH! That is a hit to his ego right there!

"_You better stop laughing right now! Why if he kills me?!"_

"_**Nah, he wouldn't kill you. He'll probably just kill that other guy who's still in the room**__."_ Inner Sakura waved her hand as if this happened everyday.

"_WHAT?! That guy's still here?! What a DUMBASS! Who would just-ugh- nevermind!"_ Sakura mentally fumed, angry that she had tried to save that other shinobi but he didn't even leave yet.

"Haruno…"

"Hai?" Instinctively Sakura turned to whoever just said her name, to meet up with the deadly eyes of Sasuke's.

He had a very very dark aura around him, that even made Inner Sakura tremble in fear. "Come with me." He then grabbed Sakura, who had flinched and put her arms up in defense, by the wrist and dragged her out of the room, ignoring the guy who had practically urinated in his pants.

Pretty soon, they were both outside of this underground hideout. Sakura was surprised when she saw that they were by a sort of looking dojo place. When they went inside, there was a bunch of sound ninjas sparring with each other. Of course they stopped when they saw Sasuke, or more like sensed his dark chakra.

"KYAAAH! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!!" Sakura had to cover her ears from the loud kunoichi's who were fawning over Sasuke, although he ignored them.

Sasuke kept on walking until he reached a girl who was still sparring. "Yuuki."

"_Eh? Yuuki?"_

The girl, with violet- blue eyes and dark black hair, stopped her sparring and stared at Sasuke. She then bowed. "Good evening, Sasuke-sama. What is it that you need of me?" Yuuki then stared at Sakura, curiousity shown in her eyes. "And who is this girl?"

Sasuke gave a glance to Sakura, then looked at Yuuki again. "Oh, her name's Sakura."

Sakura felt pissed for some reason. Just an OH!? She felt herself shaking in anger and frustration. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

Trying to calm herself down, she looked at Yuuki, inspecting her. She didn't seem harmful and the way she looked at Sasuke is with admiration. "_Phew, at least she doesn't have a look of lust- wait- no- I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE!!!!_"

"It's nice to meet you too, Yuuki-san, but you can just call me Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled. Maybe she could be good friends with Yuuki for it seems like she's not in the 'I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke' fan club.

"Ah, okay, nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." Sakura's smile brightened. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"…ew, she's ugly…"

"…yeah, who would dye their hair pink…"

"…I bet she's a weakling…"

"…yea, she's just trying to use Sasuke-kun…"

CRACK! CRACK!

"Eh? Did you girls hear that?"

"Yea." The Sasuke Fan club kunoichi's turned around to face the wrath of an angry/frustrated/tired Sakura.

"Well, then, since I'm such a 'weakling' why don't we spar?" Sakura asked in a very pissed off trying to sound sweet voice.

A kunoichi, bravely, yes, very bravely yelled out, "YOU'RE ON! And if I win then you stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Ha! I've been wanting to get away from him! But let me kick your ass first!" Sakura shouted back.

The kunoichi took out a kunai and aimed it at Sakura then threw it. "That should get you!"

Sakura smirked. Chakra rose up to her hand and she threw a punch, hitting the kunai and breaking it. (Imagine the look of the other kunoichi's faces). She then aimed her punch towards this poor little kunoichi. Just as she was about to make contact, fist with face, someone stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her towards the opposite direction.

"Huh? What?" Sakura was then face to face with Sasuke.

"Enough." He ordered staring at Sakura. Sakura harrumphed. Just when she was about to have fun.

"AH! Thank you Sasuke-kun, for saving me from this beast!" the kunoichi thanked glaring at Sakura.

"What did you say?! You bi-"

Sasuke glared at the kunoichi and interrupted Sakura. "I didn't stop her to save you. I did it so that she wouldn't have to waste her energy fighting a _weakling_ like you. Come, Yuuki."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Once again Sakura was being dragged away and she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to beat the crap out of those bitchy kunoichi's. _"Damn, I can't believe I used to be like them."_

-

-

-

-

**Well, then I'll end it like that! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****oHho**


	7. Author's note

Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is Chocolat_gurlo! I'm very sorry for not having written my story Obsession in like forever.

I feel that I am not satisfied with this story so I'm going to rewrite it! Things will be changed and there will be more violence and whatnot. Of course romance too! But for now I am rewriting this story. I hope you will all forgive me. I am hopefully going to make the chapters longer too!

But don't worry the plot will be the same. I just haven't felt satisfied and that's why I haven't written chapter 7. Please do forgive me.


	8. Author's note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my Obsession readers!**

**I have finally (finally!) started rewriting this story and I have chapter one of Obsession rewrite up! Please do read it because I am planning to change some stuff and actually make the story a little darker then my other version. Therefore read the rewritten version and tell me what you think! I made the chapter short but that's because I plan to make the next chapter longer! So please please read it for me! And review because I want you all's opinion!**

**Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
